Plans Change
by lilykiss07
Summary: Takes place during season 3. what if Emily was telling the truth about being pregnant. Eventual Daniel and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN REVENGE, AND I NEVER WILL CLAIM THAT I DO. I am rooting for Emily and Jack but I decided to see how a Daniel and Emily story would go. I am mostly writing and changing scenes with Daniel and Emily. Everything else stays the same so I most likely won't write about the other parts where Daniel and Emily are not involved for example Conrad and Lydia's scenes won't be in this story.**

**When planning revenge you have to be careful. The most carefully laid out plans could always go astray, and then what do you do?**

Emily sat in her living room on the phone with Nolan. "Daniel had to live up to his last name and ruin everything. Not only is he still in love with Sara, he is trying to leave me and ruin my plans on revenge. He also got me pregnant".

Nolan replied "How do you know it's Daniel's?"

"Because Aiden and I always used protection the few times we did have sex. Unfortunately, me and Daniel didn't use protection sometimes in the past two months."

"Seems like Danny boy could invest in everything beside protection. So what are you going to do Ems?"  
"Tell Daniel the truth for once. I'm going to tell Daniel I'm pregnant. "  
"What about Aiden?"  
"The plan stays the same for everyone but us. Aiden will continue to think my pregnancy is fake and that I will meet up with him at the beach. But I want you to make another fake passport for me. I'm going to be disappearing alone"

Emily hung up the phone and looked at the sonogram in front of her.  
She wrapped it up in a gift box and waited for Daniel. She was going to run away. Daniel would think Victoria killed her and their baby and he would never get to sew his child. She started to feel guilty but she knew it was for the best.  
Daniel walked into the room. "Emily we have to talk" Daniel went and sat next to Emily.  
"Yeah we do Daniel me first"

Emily handed him the gift box. "What is this Emily you already gave me a wedding gift"

"Trust me this wasn't planned. It is sort of a gift for me to though" said Emily.

"I have to tell you the truth. I followed you the other day. I saw you at the farmers market with Sara. I had a talk with her and I broke down on the poor girl. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but yet I followed you like if you were suspect. I didn't mean to but it was like my emotions were out of whack. I knew that was out of character and I thought it was just stress. But I decided to go to the doctor". Said Emily.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her.

"I am better than ok, I am great. Daniel we are having a baby. Look open the box".

Daniel opened the box to see an ultrasound picture. He plastered on a fake smile for Emily to hide the horror he felt inside.

The next day after the photo shoot Daniel and Emily walked into the tent after talking to the reporter.

Emily rubbed her stomach, "Daniel I don't know how long I could keep the good news. I'm ust bursting with it".

"Yeah but it's best to just focus on the wedding for now for the magazine's sake. We have worked so hard on the wedding part, I don't want it us to have to start over"

"Daniel are you sure this is about the magazine or do you just not want the baby". Emily asked knowing it would make Daniel feel guilty.

"Emily we are ready for your next dress"

"Ok" Emily replied as she walked away.

Later Victoria and Emily were doing seating arrangements. The waiter offered Emily a glass of champagne but she declined.

"Emily if you are trying to watch your figure it is too late for that" exclaimed Victoria

"No nothing like that, but you're right it is too late to watch my figure. Anyways as I was saying early I need you to place Nolan at the wedding party table." Replied Emily.

"You know Emily I am surprised your worrying about seating arrangements when your soon to be husband has cheated on you" said Victoria.

"Daniel and I will be married and I will handle everything as I see fit. But you should worry about yourself being that your clothes is being thrown out the window"

Victoria turned around to see clothes falling down. They both went upstairs to the master bedroom to see Lydia throwing Victoria's clothes.

"Emily you look like you've seen a ghost" said Lydia

"It looks so, you certainly proved to be resilient. Victoria I am guessing you saved her."

"I did, regrettably, Emily would you excuse us?" Emily complied and went back downstairs as Victoria and Lydia had their conversation. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she sees Daniel.

"Emily where is my mother" he said.

"Upstairs with Lydia" Emily said as Victoria and Lydia came down the stairs.

"Mother explain this" said Daniel.

"Don't let me keep you. Victoria would tell you the story" Lydia said as she walked to the door, followed by Emily.

"Bye Lydia, nice seeing you again" Emily smiled.

"Oh please I am not falling for your nice girl act". Lydia said. "Well Lydia if anyone knows about falling is you" Emily said. Then Lydia forcefully pushed Emily who fell hard on her back.

Daniel called out to Emily and rushed to help her. "Daniel I am ok everything is fine" said Emily. Daniel felt unsure so he pulled out his phone to call the doctor. Emily twitched feeling a little ache in her back. She rubbed her back to stop the little ache she felt.

"Oh please Daniel, Emily is fine you are being dramatic" Victoria exclaimed.

"Mom she is pregnant" Daniel replied to his mother. "Yeah, I didn't want you to find out this way but you are going to be a Grandma" Emily smiled while her soon to be in law grimaced.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN REVENGE. IT MAY SEEM LIKE DANIEL AND EMILY IS ROCKY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY BUT IT WILL CHANGE. Emily is still scheming with her revenge so she still put the gunshot residue on Victoria's bracelet she just asked Aiden to fire the shots for her instead and lied to say she had to call Nolan.**

"I am glad you are coming with me to Dr. Rosen's office. Thank you Daniel" Emily said while grabbing Daniel's hand on the way to the hospital.

"Of course" Daniel said quietly. Lately he has been dreading being around Emily has been slightly avoiding her. He felt alone in all this even his talk with Charlotte didn't help.

A stream of reporters came running towards the car. "Oh my Gosh Daniel, how do they know we only told your mother" Emily said frantically.

"Of course she would do something like this. Put on the hood of the car" Daniel said upset at what he believes his mother had done. The supposed couple was able to dodge the rest of the reporters and drove off.

Daniel stormed into his mother's room. "You couldn't help yourself could you? You told the reporters about the pregnancy even though I told you we were keeping it a secret. You just had to take another dig at Emily"

Victoria frowned "I did no such thing. Who is to say Emily didn't tell them herself to keep you away from Sara so you could marry her".

"What, why would Emily think that?" Daniel asked confused.

"I know about your night in the secret Grayson house for affairs. And so does Emily since I told her about it. You don't love her Daniel and she knows it that's why she is trying to trap you" Victoria said.

"No, I am going to marry Emily. She is going to give me the opportunity to raise I child in a home full of love. I have had enough of your constant shots at Emily, she never even did anything to you. Emily is going to be my wife tomorrow so you lost" Daniel yelled at his mom. He then walked out the room fed up with not only his mother but himself.

Daniel stood outside the Stowaway bar leaning on the rails. Sara walked up to him "You wasn't joking when you said things are complicated. You didn't tell me Emily is pregnant".

"I didn't know what to say. When I saw you in the bakery all my past feelings came back rushing. And I fell for you all over again Emily is having my baby and we both know what a broken home looks like, I don't want that for my child" Daniel said looking at her deeply. He was pleading for her to understand.

"I wish I could be mad and tell you I don't get it, but I do. It's just the way it is, we are just not meant to be together" Sara said as tears streamed down her face. She put the necklace Daniel gave her down and told him goodbye.

After she walked away Daniel picked it up and gazed at it before he dropped it into the water.

Emily sat by the fire as Aiden offered her Sauki claiming it to be tradition before battle. She "accidentally" spilled the cup so Aiden doesn't suspect anything. He continued to talk to her about focusing for the battle they were about to go into. She closed her eyes focusing on the father she had lost and the baby she has gained.

She opened her eyes to see the place lit up with candles and Aiden standing in front of her. She stood up and waited for him to explain.

"We both had lost things when we first met. But we found something else with each other, love. When we run away together I want us to be together in always. Will you marry me" Aiden asked after he got down on one knee.

Emily smiled but behind it was guilt. Although she did love Aiden she wasn't in love with him and couldn't love him as much as he wanted. But she would pretend for now because Aiden still has to believe they will run away together. She plastered on a smile and said "Yes".

Aiden smiled placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

They later laid down in bed talking about the plan to run away. When it was time for Emily to go, Aiden made sure to switch the ring to the one Daniel had given her

**LATER:**

Emily stood in her kitchen playing with her ring. Daniel walked in and explained how he can't believe they are following a tradition he considers stupid. Emily looked up and told him how she believes it to romantic then leans in to kiss him.

After pulling away Daniel explains that he has been waiting for her to bring up the subject of Sara.

Emily looked at him questionably and waited for him to continue.

"Emily I didn't sleep with her, I was just confused and scared. Say something please Emily"

"Are you done with her?" Emily asked looking down feigning sadness.

"I want to be with you. I love you. Im going to be here for you and this baby" Daniel said as he put his hand on Emily's stomach.

Emily looked at him and said "I love you too Daniel". She went in and hugged him. And for the first time in a long time it felt good hugging him. Daniel would be a good father, too bad he has been subject to his family influences.

Daniel went upstairs to take a shower while Emily went out onto the porch. She laced her hand on the engraving of the infinity times infinity sign thinking about her father, Victoria walked up behind her with a wedding invite in her hand.

"I found a seat for Nolan at the table; I am not coming to your wedding. Goodbye " Victoria said as she walked off.

Emily stood upset. Victoria is not going to mess with my plans.

The next day Emily went to Conrad and told him how upset she is Victoria isn't coming to the wedding. She explained how she understood that they had problems but it is wrong for her to miss Daniel's wedding.

"Emily you have my full support" said Conrad.

"I know I just wanted us all to be a happy family, being that I don't have one of my own." Emily said pretending to be sad.

"I know my dear but I hope you consider me close enough to be a parent figure."

"I do Conrad and I am sure my dad shares the same feelings as I do for you" Emily said honestly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about Victoria she does not listen to me" Conrad said pouring himself a drink.

Emily knew what to say next to work Conrad. She sighed and said "I guess this is a warning for the future. To show the many things she will miss like her grandchild's birth, it's first steps, the graduation, it's whole life. If only Patrick was here I know he would cause her to change her mind" Emily said putting her head down to show how hurt she was.

"Victoria's presence tomorrow is really that important to you" he asked her.

Emily looked at him and made her eyes water to look like she was about to cry. "I just want tomorrow to be perfect" she said then walked away.

After his talk with Emily Conrad went into action to bring Patrick back to Victoria. After he reunited mother and soon he threatened Victoria to come to the wedding and walked off. Patrick managed to persuade Victoria to go to the wedding for Daniel and promised to be by her side to support her.

While Emily stood on her porch, Lydia Davis walked up to her. She blackmailed Emily into giving her the beach house with the picture of Emily being at the Grayson party years ago. Emily agreed but asked Lydia to let her have her wedding day and Lydia obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Revenge or any of the show's original scenes. Italics are for thoughts**

**T****he wedding**

The music plays and Emily walks down the aisle with Nolan. She smiles when looking at Daniel, Victoria, Conrad, then back to Daniel knowing she is going to get all that she wanted.

During the wedding ceremony Lydia tried to enter but luckily was stopped by Aiden. He gave her the papers for the beach house for her to leave.

Daniel and Emily said their vows to each other and exchanged rings. The priest pronounce them man and wife, Daniel kissed his bride. The crowd cheered as the new married couple walked down the aisle.

At the reception, Daniel and Emily danced together. Emily mentioned how quiet he has been and he made up an excuse about work.

"Is that why you have been drinking for the both of us? I can smell it on you" Emily said to him.

"Sorry my dad opened up a special bottle of wine, it's a family tradition for grooms" He exclaimed to her as they danced.

"Could you cool it a bit though, we still have that boat ride." Emily asked him. Not only was the alcohol on him annoying her but it was slightly making her sick. Thankfully Nolan came to her rescue by asking to dance with her. Daniel allowed it and walked away.

As Emily and Nolan danced while they talked about the plan. As they danced Nolan mentioned how this is going to be their last time together, He whispered in her ear about her dad living forever and kissed her cheek. As he walked away Emily did her best to hold in tears, she would truly miss Nolan.

Daniel was on the phone trying to get in touch with Sara, as he was about to leave a message Charlotte called him. He hung up and turned around. Then he proceeded to make a lame excuse about calling the hotel for a surprise for Emily. Charlotte however didn't believe what he was feeding her. But she ignored it and told him it's time for the cake to be cut. What Daniel didn't know was Nolan had seen him make the call to Sara.

The newly married couple took pictures cutting the cake. As they were finished Emily complemented Sara on the cake. Daniel told her she didn't need to say that feeling guilty for the past events.

"It's the truth Daniel. And I understand the need of closure it makes you do things you never imagined." Emily told him. Daniel stared at her in amazement, he promised to be better to her and to the baby. Then he kissed her passionately feeling lucky and undeserving for marrying such a forgiving and sweet woman. Too bad he couldn't be more wrong about the forgiving part.

As the night progressed Daniel continued to drink. When it was pointed out by his mother he lied to her and told her he was happy. As Victoria tried to continue the conversation Emily interrupted to inquire about Patrick's whereabouts. Then Conrad announced Lydia will be coming on the boat with them. When Emily tried to stop Conrad from having Lydia accompany them, he didn't listen.

**On the boat:**

Emily decided to give an announcement. "I understand a family honeymoon is weird but family is so important to me. I wanted this to be about past, present, and future members" Emily smiled as she rubbed her belly. "So I have a surprise for everyone, I put a slideshow of Grayson family moments for you guys to watch. Don't worry guys I am drinking cider. To family" Emily raised her glass for cheers then walked out to the front of the boat.

Lydia went into a room with Victoria and shut the door.

While Daniel was watching the picture clips with Charlotte, Sara's number popped on his screen to indicate a call. When he answered he was informed that Sara tried to commit suicide. He hung up feeling devastated. Charlotte tried to comfort him after he told her what happened he stopped her and walked away for air. The girl he has loved tried to kill herself because of him. And due to him loving her, he was also hurting another woman his wife and the mother of his child.

Emily heard Victoria walk up behind her with a drink in her hand. "Here is a real drink being that you are as pregnant as I am" Victoria said while showing Emily the picture of herself at the Grayson party years back. "I knew you been targeting us but no one believed me. Now explain who you are" Victoria ordered.

Emily smiled "Well as of today I am a Grayson".

"You are trying to get me riled up so I could attack and you would look innocent" Victoria accused. Emily took the drink from Victoria's hands and proceeded as if she was about to drink but stopped to talk.

"Victoria you are sort of right. I took a trick from your book for my plans with Daniel. So I faked my pregnancy just like you did with Conrad." Emily smiled.

"But the difference is I thought I loved him back then. But you however are a manipulating gold digger only after the Grayson name. You are as worthless as this bracelet" Victoria took of the item and threw it in the water. Aiden came up from behind Victoria chloroformed her placed the gun on the towel, and pulled her away.

Emily's mind started to scatter due to half of her plan being ruined. She then heard footsteps to look up to seeing an angry Daniel.

"I heard all of it." He picked up the gun after seeing Emily glance at it. "You set me up for two years with your sneaking and plotting. Why did you tell me I was going to be a dad" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I'm not-" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence because Daniel gave her two shots in her midsection. She fell off the boat due to the impact with a shocked expression on her face.

Daniel looked down as she fell into the water. He then threw the gun into the water feeling the impact of what he had just done. With a frazzled mind he took a deep breathe, fixed his tie and walked back into the screen room next to Charlotte.

A few minutes later he heard the alarm and crewman screaming "Man overboard"

As Charlotte turned back to him he feigned surprised and followed her and the others up the boat to find out what is going on. They all looked down to see blood and Emily's garter with blood stained on it. "Oh gosh, where is Emily?" Charlotte asked worriedly. Then Conrad questioned where his wife is.

Aiden washed up on the beach waiting for Emily to see Jack there. Jack explained he came to say goodbye properly but noticed Emily's bloody wedding dressed washed up on the shore without her. They then went in search for her calling out her name.

Emily rose above the water and hold onto the buoy. Scared for not only her life but the baby's she struggles to get the case she had in the water due to its weight. The case falls back into the bottom of the sea and Emily turns on her tracking device. The device starts to mess up so she tries to swim to the nearest boat.

Aiden was able to get the device location and ordered Jack to tell Nolan what happened.

At the police station, Conrad orders for more choppers to search for Emily while Daniel is being questioned. Conrad intervenes and tells the cop to excuse Daniel. The police questions Lydia but she has Conrad lie about her whereabouts so she isn't suspected. Victoria ends up being the number one suspect to not only the cops but Charlotte, Conrad, and Margo.

Aiden finds Emily on the boat breathing shallow so he makes a noise to alert the fisherman. The fisherman goes to call for help after he sees Emily unconscious.

Then the Graysons are notified that Emily was found alive

**At Nolans: With Jack, Nolan, and Aiden**

"So Victoria confronted Emily and Emily told her the pregnancy was a lie" Nolan stated worried about Emily and her baby.

"I just know it's not Vicrotia who shot Emily" said Jack.

"Then who did" Nolan yelled. Aiden walked up and announced what hospital Victoria was at but that hospital security was loaded. Nolan announced nothing is going to stop him he is going to get some answers. He got dressed and headed to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Daniel pulled his mother aside and explained everything. He apologized for not believing her about Emily and told her he shot Emily. Daniel told his mother he is going to confess so she doesn't get jailed for his crimes. Victoria promised to find another way but he didn't listen. He said he is going to confess after they find out about Emily's status.

The doctor walked into the waiting room to explain about Emily's health. "She has suffered a lot of bloodless, a brain injury, and other injuries but she will make it" the doctor explained.

"And what about the baby" Charlotte asked. The doctor said she has to talk to Daniel in private and pulled him to the side.

"The tests show that your baby is healthy. Even though your was shot by her midsection by some miracle the baby has made it. You are a very lucky man Mr. Grayson" the doctor said then walked off.

Daniel stood there horrified. _She was pregnant and I shot her. I almost killed our baby_

Daniel looked behind him to see Nolan arguing with his mother and brother. He walked up to them and told Nolan he could go visit Emily briefly. He then sent his mother home and she left with Patrick. He went got a drink of water and went by Emily's room. He started to overhear Nolan's conversation with an unconscious Emily.

Nolan grabbed Emily's hand "Emily who did this to you? What happened on that boat? This day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life and you're stuck here in a hospital bed. And what was with you lying to Vicky about baby Grayson? That was not part of the plan." Nolan said to her.

Having overheard what he said, Daniel called Nolan out of the room. "How did you know Emily lied to my mom about not being pregnant" Daniel questioned.

"I overheard her telling son number one. But the question is how do you know?" Nolan asked.

"My mom told me just now but I didn't believe her. But hearing you confirmed it." Daniel lied. "What plan were you talking about, and why did Emily lie to my mother about not being pregnant?" Daniel asked frantically.

Due to his quick thinking Nolan made up some lies of his own mixed with some truth. "During the reception Emily overheard you trying to call Sara. Then she realized that is why you were drinking so heavy. She told me that she feels like she trapped you so she decided to run away. She was going to excuse herself as soon as the boat docked and slip away unseen. I am guessing she probably lied to Victoria knowing that she would tell you. Emily wanted you to be happy even at the risk of her own and being seen as the villain. Now she is here unconscious and we don't even know about the baby, feeling free now Daniel?" Nolan said in an accusatory tone as he walked away. While Nolan left he placed a device near the hospital desk.

_She did all this for me and I almost killed her. _

Daniel walked into Emily's room and stood close to her. He stood looking at the woman who had caused him so much stress in the past day. He felt his wrist get grabbed by Emily.

"Where am I?" she asked

"In the hospital" Daniel replied.

"Why, how did I get here? Who am I"? Emily cried out panic stricken.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN REVENGE. BUT I DO LOVE THE SHOW. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Nolan's home:**

Nolan was taping into the hospital database thanks to the phone he planted at the hospital. He looked up Emily's hospital records and learned she has transit global amnesia. He told Aiden that is a serious brain trauma feeling worried about Emily. But he also took note that her hospital records don't mention a miscarriage He scrolled down to see that although Emily has some injuries the baby is just fine.

Aiden told Nolan a plan to break Emily out the hospital and bring her to a safe house away from the Graysons. Nolan agreed with it to bid time for Emily to feel better.

**Back at the hospital:**

Daniel stood outside Emily's room staring at her though the window not noticing Charlotte walking up to him.

"You have spent more time in this hallway then in the room with her" Charlotte told her.

"Emily needs her rest. Even if she were awake I don't even know what I would say to her." Daniel said truthfully.

"Daniel don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault." Daniel looked down swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew this was his fault; it is his fault his wife has amnesia and is in this hospital. Even if Emily recovered she would remember he shot her, then what would he do.

Charlotte sighed and decided to change the subject, "I got news on Sara. She is ok" Daniel breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing that a girl he loves is better. "Don't worry Daniel, Emily will be okay too, she is a fighter. The police talked to me about mom, I don't think she is innocent no one does". Daniel turned to face Charlotte "She is innocent Charlotte"

"I don't agree" Charlotte said before walking away to talk to the nurse. Daniel decided to go get a coffee for himself and to try and clear his head.

Aiden sneaked into Emily's room dressed as an EMT, he nugdged her lightly to wake her up. As she opened her eyes panic filled in her. She screamed for help and pressed the emergency button on her bed remote.

Aiden ran out the room, shocked that Emily didn't really remember him.

Charlotte and the nurse rushed out the room to see a scared Emily looking by the window. "There was a man in my room, he was trying to take me away and he escaped out the window" Emily told Charlotte breathing heavy. Charlotte tried to calm down to bring down Emily's heart and blood pressure rate knowing this couldn't be good for her recovery or the baby.

**Nolan's house:**

Jack came in asking what happened with the plan to get Emily. Aiden pouted stating that Emily couldn't remember him. Nolan explained to the other two that it is due to her brain swelling and trauma. He informs them that in order for her to get her memory back someone with a long emotional connection with her have to talk to her. Nolan looks at Jack to tell him to do it. Jack shook his head and said he can't do it blaming himself for what happened. "Seeing me might only make things worse for her" Jack said He gave Nolan the pictures of evidence from Margo and began walking away. But part of him felt he should give talking to Emily a try.

Nolan fed up with the drama between Jack and Aiden said they all need to work together to help Emily because somebody could be trying to kill her. Aiden looked at the video screen seeing a familiar nurse walking out the hospital room. He put on his jacket and told Nolan he had something to do.

**Grayson Home, Victoria's room**

Daniel marched into his mother's room "Mom I messed up, I messed up bad shooting Emily"

"What are you talking about? That girl was a lying vindictive bitch only after the Grayson name" Victoria said.

"No you are wrong, we both were wrong" he said while he started to pace the room a bit.

"Daniel what are you talking about? Just a little while ago you saw the light and was finally on my side what changed? I heard Emily woke up, what did she say to you to change your mind?" Victoria questioned confused at Daniel's change of heart.

"Nothing, Emily doesn't even remember me she has amnesia"

"Oh please, that trap is probably faking it too like she did her pregnancy" Victoria said annoyed with Emily's tactics.'

"No mom" Daniel yelled in frustration. "Emily really does have amnesia and she is pregnant the doctor told me. It's even on her hospital files."

"Fine but we still don't even know if the baby is yours. You know how much of a liar that girl is" Victoria defended to get Daniel to see how bad Emily is.

Daniel sighed "Mom it's my baby trust me. But you are right Emily has been lying and planning but for the reasons you think. I overheard Nolan talking to Emily while she was unconscious. He was asking why she lied to you about not being pregnant and he said it wasn't part of the plan. So I confronted him to ask what he is talking about. It turns out Emily heard me calling Sara at the reception and realized I was still in love with her. She said she didn't want to trap me so she told Nolan to help arrange for her as soon as the boat docked. When the boat docked she would excuse herself and disappear" Daniel explained to his mother.

"I don't trust her or Nolan probably just another lie. Even if it wasn't she is selfish and spiteful enough to deprive you of your child" she exclaimed.

"Mom just stop. Nolan is telling the truth. I checked her bag; she had a secret pocket inside her bag with a fake passport. I shot my wife and both her and our baby could have died. I am the monster in this not Emily". Daniel yelled feeling the weight of everything coming down on him.

"Daniel stop blaming yourself. You heard Emily confess so you acted out of anger; it's not your fault it is hers." Victoria goes to embrace him but Daniel shakes his head and walks out.

**At the hospital**

Charlotte sat on Emily's bed trying to show her wedding pictures to jog her memory.

"The wedding was like a fairytale and you looked so pretty. Do you remember anything?" Charlotte asked Emily.

Emily shook her head no and sighed.

"Emily for the past two years you have inspired me. You are so strong and warm hearted. I wish I knew where you got it from" Charlotte said

"My father, I remember my father" Emily said as flashbacks of her with her dad playing on the beach.

"Who is your father" Charlotte asked

"David Clarke. And your my sister I remember being in a wedding dress telling you that I love you" Emily said

Charlotte smiled and tried to hide her shock. She took Emily's hand "Yes Emily we are sisters". Emily smiled back.

Later after her visit with Emily, Charlotte went to go visit Jack. She told him all that transpired in the hospital and Jack was able to cover for Emily. Jack told Charlotte that "Emily probably thinks of David as her Dad because she lives in his old house and she knows that David is your father. Being that she considers you her sister she probably got confused". Thinking that Jack make sense Charlotte agreed and told Jack that she was going back to the hospital with him.

When they got to the hospital they saw a nurse doing something with her Emily's IV. She looked shocked seeing them and rushed out the room. Charlotte introduced Jack to Emily and went outside to call Daniel.

Jack walked up close to Emily and started to talk to her about the past. He gave her the necklace Amanda had given Emily and talked about what happened with Amanda. As soon as Emily held the chain all her memories came rushing back to her.

"Jack I remember, I remember everything even who shot me. It was Daniel she said"

AUTHOR NOTE: HAD TO CUT THE JACK MOMENT SHORT BECAUSE I WOULD END UP MAKING IT ALL ABOUT JACK AND EMILY


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN REVENGE. I AM ALWAYS GOING TO SAY THIS AT THE START OF CHAPTER BTW. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE.**

**At the hospital**

"Are you sure it was Daniel" jack asked.  
Emily nodded "yes I remember he overheard me talking to Victoria and got mad because he thought I lied about the baby. Then he shot me"

Jack's eyes opened wide "I am going to kill that son of a bitch. Wait baby? You really were pregnant. Was it by Aiden?" Jack asked he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"No it's Daniels and don't tell anyone only Nolan knows. And no I don't know what I am going to do know all my plans are ruined. And I don't want anyone else to know I remember besides Nolan and Aiden so you can tell them. I am going to say I don't remember being on the boat ". Jack tried to hold in the hurt he felt. He still loved Emily but who is he to get mad at her being pregnant. He got Amanda pregnant.

"Fine but I don't like it. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to get going I don't want to run into any of the Graysons" Jack kissed Emily's forehead and headed out.

After jack left emily sat recalling all that has happened since the wedding night. She realized no one told her about her baby when she had amnesia. Now that she got her memories back she is fully aware she got shot in the stomach so what happened to the baby, it couldn't have made it. Panic started to fill through her "My baby, what happened to my baby" Emily yelled while her heart monitor started to increase. Nurses rushed in the room and Daniel walked in behind them.

"Mrs. Grayson your baby is fine. Calm down." A nurse said trying to calm Emily to bring down her heart rate.

"How could it be fine I'm in the hospital and I was told I got shot in the stomach?"

"Trust me its fine; please calm down if you don't then you will put both you and your baby in distress. Calm down or we will have to give you a sedative and we don't want to do that." the nurse said. Emily looked over at Daniel who had a scared look on his face. She takes a few deep breaths and managed to get herself together.

"I want to see my baby" Emily demanded.

"Sure we will get the doctor for you and he can perform an ultrasound to reassure you" the nurse said and gathered the others to walk out the room. Daniel walked up close to Emily and asked her how she remembered the baby.

Emily smiled "I got my memories back" she said knowing it would make daniel squirm, which it did. He felt bile start to fork in his throat but held it back and proceeded to ask his next question.  
He shakily asked "how much do you remember?".  
"i can only remember up to when we got declared man and wife. I got pieces of the reception but they are fuzzy" Emily lied.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and when Emily gave him a questioning look he said " I am just glad you can remember things" Emily smiled "Yeah and I just need to remember the boat and who shot me. Then the person can get arrested and this whole thing could be over" Emily said to Daniel while he looked at her nervously.

The doctor came into the room and had the nurses set up the ultrasound machine. "So Emily you wanted to see that your baby is ok, well you are about to get your wish. Daniel could you just assist your wife in lifting up her hospital gown?"

Daniel stiffly nodded and did as he was told. As he did he saw the bandages over the wounds he inflicted on his wife. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he tried to hide his guilt. Emily watched Daniel's expression and still feeling bitter about what happened she decided to play with his feelings some more.

"Don't worry Daniel you don't have to worry I will get better and we will catch the person. I don't like seeing you this sad" she told him, Daniel nodded and took his place standing at Emily's bed side. The doctor put the cold gel on Emily's belly and started to move the wand.

A few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. They heard the baby's heart thumping and an image of a tiny blob on the screen. "There is your baby, it is about two and a half months old" the doctor said.

Emily felt tears come to her eyes knowing that her child was safe. Daniel was tearing up also it being the first ultrasound he has been to regarding the baby.

Emily looked over at him and saw the raw emotions on his face. She saw pain, fear, amazement, happiness, and guilt. In that moment she decided to give Daniel a bit of a break for today. She wasn't completely innocent in the situation either; she did play with his emotions.  
Emily smiled and grabbed Daniel's hand. He looked down at her in awe; he bent down and gave her an unexpected peck on the lips. They gazed at each other for a bit but were interrupted by the doctor.

"I am going to get some print outs of the ultrasound. And as for you Mrs. Grayson I suggest you get some rest you had an exciting day" the doctor said as he walked out.  
Emily decided to listen to the doctor as fatigue started to settle into her. She nodded and started to close her eyes. As she drifted she hears Daniel say he will be back later.

**At the bar**

Daniel walked into the empty bar to see Sara cleaning up.

"Hey I heard about your accident glad to see you're okay. I hope we can fix things between us, that's why I covered all your hospital bills."

"No danny, I don't want your money. I just want for you to leave me alone." Sara yelled at him.

"I cant do that Sara, not after you hurt yourself like that. I feel so bad" Daniel said stepping close to her.

Sara shook her head "You think this was about you? You are such a Grayson thinking the world revolves around you. I made a stupid mistake, I was drunk and I passed out in the bath. I almost drowned. I wasn't trying to commit suicide because you got married. I am not doing this again, I am not going to be dumb and make the same mistake". Sara tried to walk away from Daniel but he grabbed her arm.

Jack barged in and yelled at Daniel to leave her alone. When Daniel tried to say everything was fine and he is talking to Sara Jack cut him off again and told him to leave.

Daniel got annoyed and said "You think you know everything. You are always meddling in my lif-"Daniel got cut off because Jack punched him in the face. Sara screamed.

"You pick your sorry ass up and get out of here" Jack pointed to the door. Daniel looked between Sara and Jack then walked out.

**At the hospital**

Victoria stood outside Emily's room looking at her while she was asleep. The doctor came out and stood next to her after checking Emily's vitals.

"It's good she is resting, poor girl has been through so much pain and trauma" the doctor said to her patient's mother in law.

"She has, well all pain is relative" Victoria smirked then faced the doctor. "So I hear her amnesia is leaving".

The doctor agreed "Yes but she still can't remember the night she got shot. She can be discharge but she would need all day medical attention that she can get from the rehab clinic. I am sure you would be glad to know Emily will make a full recovery both mentally and physically. It all just depends on where she does recover" the doctor replied.

"And what about the baby?" Victoria questioned still suspicious of the pregnancy.

"Oh your son didn't tell you? It is just fine we did am ultrasound today with your son and daughter in law. Regarding its health we just got to make sure Emily recovers properly and is being taken care of properly. When she is discharged we will prescribe her with prenatal vitamins for her to take" the doctor told Victoria of how upset she was hearing this news.

"Well doctor I will discharge Emily. After all I am basically her mother now" Victoria said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Aww that's so nice to hear you guys are getting along now. Things like this can sure bring a family together" the doctor said.

Victoria smiled mischievously "It sure can. I can assure you Emily is in good hands and will get all the care that she deserves" Just because the little bitch is pregnant doesn't mean I have to like her or believe her lies.

The doctor excused herself and Victoria continued to stare at Emily. "Mrs. Grayson I can possibly be of surface to you" a nurse (Niko) smiled.

When Emily woke up she heard someone say she is awake. She heard Victoria greet her then looked at her surroundings to see she was in Grayson manor. She frowned

"Welcome home dear" Victoria smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF REVENGE AND ITS CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**GRAYSON MANOR**

Emily looked around shock filling her system. "I don't understand what I am doing here; they discharged me from the hospital?"

Victoria smiled "yes the hospital said you were well enough to go home but you need constant care" she walked over to the window "You're a Grayson now so the paparazzi will be all over you and your recovery. And we need to show how we take care of things when tragedy strikes especially with you not remembering who shot you" Victoria smiled.

"Daniel" Emily said and the smirk on Victoria ' face dropped till she looked at what Emily was staring at we huh was Daniel at the door.

"What happened to your face" Emily asked him as he walked towards them.

"Nothing it's just some business I had to take care of" Daniel partially lied. "Why don't you get some rest" he suggested and kissed the top of her head. He proceeded to walk out the room with his mother behind him. "Mom what is she doing here"

"Managing the situation, her memories are coming back and we can't afford for her to remember that you shot her. We don't need someone in the hospital overhearing her if she gets her memories back" Victoria stated.

"So we are going to hold her hostage"

"No my son, we are simply keeping appearances. So you will continue to act like happy newlyweds that are dealing with the trauma that was recently faced".

Daniel felt disgust and annoyance at his mother. He understood she is trying to help but this is so her element. Keeping up appearances to hide secrets and crimes. "Then what mom, what happens when she realizes the truth?"

"I will deal with it. For now please reduce your violent confrontations and go but some ice on that eye" Victoria walked away.

Emily took off the wires connected to her body and preceded to get out of bed. She felt her legs give out and she landed on her knees. The nurse walked into the room with a sensor to check if the room was clear. When she was satisfied she told Emily who she really is, Niko. She explained that her father was Takeda and she has come to help.

**Vouleez**

Margaux walked into the office. "Daniel what are you doing here". Daniel stood up from the chair. "I'm just working on the article of my trying wedding day and about Lydia shooting Emily."

"You shouldn't be here especially with everything that happened. How is Emily?" Daniel walked around the desk at towards Margaux.

"Emily is at the mansion. She got discharged. The baby is okay but Emily is still healing. Most of her memories have come back except she can't remember the wedding night." Daniel said happy that she can't remember that he shot her.

"Daniel, go home to your wife and child. Things will work out I'm sure Emily will get her memories back soon" Margaux replied to him unaware of that being exactly what Daniel was afraid of.

**Grayson Manor**

Emily and Jack sat outside while Emily was holding baby Carl.

"When I saw Daniel in the bar I just lost it and punched him. Emily I don't understand why you haven't told anyone that Daniel was your shooter. He deserves to go down for this" Jack exclaimed.

Emily sighed, "I can't, he was angry and no I am not making excuses for Daniel I just understand why he did it. And more importantly I am injured, if I out Jack they will fight back hard. I am not in the condition to battle, so I have quit all my plans for revenge. Plus if I stop the revenge, I could probably have a normal life. Maybe have more kids one day. I need you to get a message to Aiden" Emily told Jack.

As Jack was about to reply Charlotte walked in "Sorry to interrupt but my mom is arriving and I don't want her to know I sneaked you guys in"

"It's alright, see you later Carl" Emily kissed him on the forehead. Jack took Carl from her and placed him in his stroller. Charlotte pointed out that Carl's toy puppy was about to be forgotten.

Jack picked it up and said "That's alright; I think Carl wanted Emily to have it". He handed the toy to Emily and left.

A little while later Niko wheeled Emily back into her room and they started to talk more about what was going on.

Niko and Emily continue to talk and Emily mentions that she is no longer pursuing revenge on the Grayson's.

Niko punches Emily on her side. Emily grunts in pain.

"What the hell was that? Are you forgetting that I am pregnant?" She yelled at Niko feeling pain both in her side and her wound.

"No that is why I didn't hit you in your stomach. The pain you feel is a reminder of what the Grayson's caused. So are you going to sit here and when you feel better run away with your tail between your legs. If my father was here he would be ashamed. This is not the girl he favored over his own daughter. Either you pick yourself up or you will receive no help from me." Niko stormed out ashamed at the person she used to be jealous of.

**Later in the Evening**

Victoria walked into the room with a tray of tea and mini cakes. She offered Emily but Emily politely declined,

"I am sorry to bring this topic up but, whatever it is that happened between you and Daniel and the baby if the baby really is Daniel's; is a private matter. But while you were in the hospital the doctor gave Daniel test results. We didn't tell you anything about it when you woke up because we were afraid you were not stable enough to take in the news. I said I will tell the news to you when you were ready but I'm not sure if I can do it" Victoria said feigning innocence and worry.

Emily had a questionable look on her face "What is going on?"

"Because of your wounds, the doctor said that you have a fifty percent chance that you may not carry to term. You also won't be able to have children again after this." Victoria said seriously.

"You are lying Victoria. That can't be true". Emily said feeling fear prickling her.

Victoria shook her head. "You can ask the doctor if you don't believe me and get a second opinion. This is why Daniel has been so distant. This has been some tough news for him to take in. You gave him hope for having a child and the possibility of it being snatched away from him maybe even forever." Victoria said wanting to crush Emily with her words.

"How could you? Get out" Emily said trying to hold in her tears.

"Fate can be so wicked and cruel" Victoria smirked and walked away.

Emily dropped the papers. Got out of her wheel chair and threw the tray at the fireplace. She collapsed back on the ground. She felt such hate and disgust towards her mother in law, the woman could lose her own grandchild and she doesn't care. Emily felt such pain and fear at the thought of possibly losing the only child she could be able to have. She was angry and sad but she decided she is not going to cry though she is going to get even.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF REVENGE AND ITS CHARACTERS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE**

**Grayson Manor**

Emily made her way down the stairs and noticed Victoria sitting at a desk in a room.

"I see I am not the only one that can't sleep" Emily said.

"Yes, it has been an interesting evening" Victoria said while turning the page of a journal she was reading.

Emily looked down at the desk and noticed her infinity box in Victoria's possession. She realized Victoria was looking through the contents of the box trying to get the information on her past.

"I believe I can assist you, fill the holes you have due to your supposed amnesia" Victoria said with a smirk.

Victoria held up the picture of Emily working a Grayson party a few years back. "So Lydia was not all that crazy when she mentioned seeing you in a picture before. You have clippings and articles of Daniel, and bank statements showing you are not as wealthy as you pretended to be. You sure did set your sights on Daniel to help with your finances"

"Congrats Victoria, you were right about me. I did come in relation to status but I stayed because I fell in love with Daniel." Emily said truthfully while put her hand on her stomach and keeping a grip on a chair for support.

"Nothing you say now holds any truth. You are a con artist. I will out you to the world by tomorrow morning. Anything you gained through us will be taken away. And that baby of yours, if it is really my son's baby it will be taken away too once you gives birth. You will be miserable and eventually die a sad and lonely death that you deserve Emily Thorne. If that really is your name" Victoria smiled and proceeded to walk away with the infinity box.

**Vouleez Parking Lot**

After leaving Vouleez, Daniel got into his car and was about to head home until he got a text from his mother saying I warned you and a couple of picture messages.

Daniel opened the pictures and saw the picture Victoria had earlier of Emily at a Grayson party as a waitress. Then he saw the newspaper clipping with his face highlighted and the bank statements. He rage surge through him and he dialed his mother's number.

When she answered the phone, all his questions flooded out his mouth.

"So those pictures mean she was targeting me huh? Did you confront her?" Daniel asked

"Yes I did. Emily admitted to gold-digging and using you for status." Victoria said calmly over the phone.

"You must feel so great mom, knowing that you were right all along. Should I give you a round of applause?" Daniel said feeling the hurt and anger seeping inside of him.

"No son, I would never. I only wanted what was best for you not to hurt you. When Emily first walked into our lives I could sense she had an agenda a mile away. I just wanted to protect you" Victoria said in a caring manner.

Daniel sighed "I need to think so I am going to be a little late tonight, later mom." Daniel said then hung up the phone. He thought about her pregnancy and wondered the same question he had when he first found out she was really pregnant. Is the baby really his? Or was Emily sleeping around with Aiden or Jack or whoever the hell else around the time the baby was conceived.

He turned on the car ignition and drove off to where he believes he will find comfort and always get the truth.

Forty minutes later he was on a doorstep and knocking on Sara's house door.

Sara opened the door and a frustrated look passed across her face. "Why are you here? I said I didn't want to be seen with you or around you" She said and tried to close the door.

Daniel stopped the door from closing "Wait you were right before. There is certain things going on that you don't fully know about" he said leaning in.

"Yeah and we should keep it that way" Sara said being resistant

"Just let me in so I can tell you the truth" Daniel replied. Sara sighed and stepped aside to let Daniel in.

"Emily lied about everything. Although she is pregnant there is a chance it may not be mines. Emily doesn't really love me; she just used me for my name and fortune. Once she started to see you as a threat she told you she was pregnant to scare you off and trap me into keeping the wedding on. I found out after the wedding when she admitted it" Daniel told Sara.

Just then a though occurred in her head "Danny I just wanna know, did you…"

"No I didn't. The only reason no one know what she did yet is because I don't want her to twist up the story to make it look like she is the victim. People will think I am abandoning her and the baby. I don't want for her to put the idea that I shoot her in people's heads like what just happened with you" Daniel lied.

Sara walked up to Daniel and hugged him. "Danny I am so sorry if all of this is true. I am sorry you had to deal with the psycho". She looked up at him and started to kiss him.

**The next morning**

Daniel was speaking on the phone trying to convince Margaux not to miss the deadline related to his wedding and Emily's attempted murder. Unfortunately he couldn't convince her and she hung up the phone.

Conrad walked pass smiling "Margaux must have noticed the big holes in your story and decided to further investigate. Daniel trailed behind him as they walked into the foyer.

They noticed a whole bunch of reporters walking in through the door and Victoria on the bottom step looking bewildered.

"Who called the press?" Victoria asked

Her question was soon answered by Emily who admitted to inviting the reporters over.

"My statements will be brief due to my weakened condition. Once I was brought home by my new in laws, I have endured so much pain that I never thought possible. But it also brought back my memories. I am going to set the record straight on who shot me." Emily said while looking over at Daniel then back at the press.

"It was Lydia Davis who attempted to murder me and endangered the life of my unborn child. My husband and I are offering a 12 million dollar reward to whoever aids in her capture. Thank you for your time" Emily said the held on to the rail to walk back to her room.

Emily slowly walked over to her bed and picked up the toy dog on the bed. She opened the inside of the toy and pulled out a walkie talkie.

She asked Nolan if he saw the news yet. Being the witty Nolan he had his little remarks on what he saw.

Emily thanked Nolan for switching the infinity box and he said he was just glad for her being back to the good ol' vengeful Emily.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. She told Nolan later and yelled for the person to come in.

A servant walked in and Emily asked her to assist her over to the beach house.

Once they reached the place Emily asked the servant if she could get her things for her since it was easier than both of them walking up and down the stairs. Once the servant left Aiden appeared.

Emily warned Aiden they are limited on time while he stepped close to her and kissed her on the side of her face. She sighed because she knew it wasn't right and she didn't want to continue to lead Aiden on.

Emily explained why she framed Lydia for her shooting to Aiden. He asked what changed her mind and Emily said "They did. I found out I am at a huge risk to miscarry. And this child is the only chance I have to have children" Emily said while tracing the engraved infinity sign on the piece of wood. "They took everything from me"

Aiden said "That is why you have to give up this vendetta. We could just leave this place and finally be together".

Emily sighed "You don't get it Aiden. This is my future and my only chance for happiness. I am not going to let them get away with this"

"So that is it then? You are giving up everything we have for revenge?"

"Hate and love are similar. It can't be forced and you can't fight it, you just have to embrace it. I apologize for any pain I caused you Aiden"

"I will be fine; you will just worry about yourself being that is what you are great at. Since you finally confirmed to me that you are pregnant, just answer me one thing. Is the baby mines?" Aiden said lookind deep into her eyes with a serious facial expression.

Emily looked down and averted her eyes.

Aiden took a step back in anger "I guess that's my answer then" he said then walked away.

**In the Manor later on that day**

Victoria, Emily, and Daniel all sat down facing each other in the living room.

Emily admitted she know it wasn't Lydia that shot her but that it was in fact Daniel she told them with a smile on her face. A bewildered look crossed Daniel's face after Emily's statement.

"Daniel I just want to let you know I forgive you. You did it because you thought I deserved it. But I am putting it behind us so we could move on because I still love you" Emily said with a light smile

Daniel shut his head in disgust "Are you crazy?"

Victoria told Daniel to calm down "Emily got the police off your back by putting the blame on Lydia. She saved you" Victoria said not taking her eyes off of Emily.

Daniel breathed deeply out of frustration "So it is all out there then" he said to Emily

"Well Daniel I could easily take back my statement and tell them the truth. Is that what you want? It won't look good for you though. It will look like I was under duress and Niko could back up my statements" Emily said looking at her mother in law

"So what do you want? Name the price, we know how you are now" Victoria said

"No not this time Victoria. I love Daniel and the lifestyle so I plan on staying put."

So we are at a stalemate. It is okay Daniel. Look I have dealt with a loveless marriage for years you could deal with it until we find a final solution" Victoria said and walked away

Daniel shook his head "Screw you"

Emily smiled "Don't be harsh to your wife. You should be welcoming me back home"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I do not own Revenge in any way. I am kind of sad that the show is over, but I loved that Emily and Jack are together.**

**I am back. Sorry for the long update once again, I have been busy and then I had writers block. But here we go… and don't forget to review.**

**The next day**

Emily wakes up in the morning and reaches over to her night table for a glass of water. When she touches the glass she sees blood on her fingers and the glass. She takes off her blanket to see blood on her side. She called Niko in a panic and when Niko came and checked her over; they discovered she just teared her stiches. Niko apologized for hitting Emily and warn Emily to be careful with physical activity. Emily agreed and said "I will just mess with people's minds. Time to set the plans in motion."

After Emily and Niko had a talk about her plan, she went downstairs to visit Conrad. She sees Conrad packing.

"Being that you are the only person who was a family ally, it is something that you are the one to lead me to the door" Conrad said.

"I'm sorry Conrad, I didn't know you were leaving. Is there anything I can do to help you" Emily played.

"No, don't worry yourself. I'm ecstatic to finally be leaving"

Emily feigned guilt "Conrad I want to explain myself".

"There is nothing to explain. When you called the press and put the blame on Lydia you ruined me and my last chance at happiness." He explained to her.

"I had to protect my own chance at happiness and my baby's. It would be horrible for my child to grow up without a father because their father was in jail for attempting to murder their mom. Daniel wasn't in his right mind then. And I don't want to lose him" Emily said speaking slightly from experience.

Conrad laughed at Emily's naivety and walked up to her. He explained that a character within a poem believes love is more important than power. "He is a fool. When love betrays you, you can find me at the South Fork" Conrad said and walked away.

Emily shook her head and walked to Daniel's room. She knocked on the door "Daniel your job called there is an emergency at the office" When she didn't receive a reply she knocked again "Daniel we need to talk, you can't keep avoiding me"

"Fine then, you can come in" Daniel called from his room.

Emily opened the door to see Daniel in bed with Sara. She was shocked that he is getting ballsy all of a sudden.

Daniel smirked "What do you want to talk about. The weather, what's going on in the news? I got a report for you I am tired but you can blame that on Sara. She had me up for basically the whole night" Daniel said playing with Sara's hair. Emily felt her stomach turn.

"You don't look so good. Getting a little green their Ems" Emily stomach churned and she felt the bile come up. She covered her mouth with her hand and quickly walked away to the nearest bathroom.

Daniel faked a smirk "Guess she wasn't just green with envy". He was still really pissed at Emily but at the same time he didn't like seeing her sick. He pushed back the tiny feeling of guilt he had and decided to get ready for the day. He told Sara she could spend the day here and the pool is free.

After Emily finished emptying her stomach, she checked her stiches once again and made sure they were okay. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her mouth. She felt like laying down, but she is not going to be seen as weak, so the games shall continue.

Daniel thought he was hurting her, all he is doing is making trouble for poor little Sara.

She walked over to the pool where Sara was on the phone.

"Mom I am not ditching you guys, I am just busy". She looked up to see Emily standing there. "Mom I will call you back there is a customer at the counter and she looks upset"

Emily shook her head "So you came here to give my husband a wakeup call and decide to be his mistress. Now you think it is okay to lay around by our pool? No, I have too much respect for myself to allow that. Get your little trinkets and go, Now".

Sara smiled "I will only go when Daniel tells me to, and it doesn't look like he wants me to leave. He wants you gone"

Emily stepped closer "I am not going to allow you to sit here and destroy my marriage"

Sara rolled her eyes "Emily don't you think your being pathetic, Daniel doesn't even love you"

Emily sat down on the beach chair next to Sara "What's pathetic is your little cheap shot that tried to throw. I am trying to handle the situation appropriately and with proper decorum"

Sara turned to face Emily "Yeah like how you pulled that shameless stunt to trick Daniel into marrying you, using your pregnancy to trap him so you can get your hands on his money.

Emily sighed "Daniel and I are going through difficulties. He is pushing his limits to get back at me for the pain he is feeling now. But I will forgive him. You are just here to keep him amused and busy. You are unrefined and you do not fit in"

Sara nodded "I am glad"

"You can be for now. But once people see you two together you will be nothing but the mistress that is trying to break up one of the Hamptons most famous couple. Then people will start to judge him for being with you over me. Not to mention your class and behavior". Emily said nonchalantly.

"So what I am trash" Sara said feeling insulted.

Emily shrugged "Your words not mines"

Sara called over to a servant "Can I get a glass of wine please" She looked over at Emily, smirked then put on her shades to ignore Emily.

Emily got up and said "Sara you will lose, trust me" and walked away


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Revenge or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and the show's creators.**

**I got another chapter, hopefully I can update my chapters quicker. If I can't please bear with me. I hope you enjoy.**

Daniel walks into Vouleez reading off an article from the Magazine to Margaux showing his distaste for what was printed. During his conversation with Margaux over the issue, when a man walks up to her telling her she has been served. After she reads the notice that was given to her, she sees it is Conrad suing her company.

Hearing that it was his father that is suing, he realized it was a setup orchestrated by his dad. He has to do something, and quick.

**Later on in the day**

Daniel walks into the mansion fixing his cufflinks when his mother calls out to him. He turns towards her and she says "How come I am hearing from the servants' mouths that you have coming over and not yours"

Daniel shook his head in annoyance "I don't care about all that right now, my father is suing me and Vouleez just to get back at me. I have to do something"

"Be careful, your treading on dangerous waters" Victoria said to her son.

He turned back to her "I can handle dad"

"I am not talking about your father; Emily is the true threat to our family. And you are trying to make a mockery out of her with infidelity but that is a wrong move" Victoria said walking up towards Daniel.

He shook his head in frustration "That bitch put me through so much hell; she deserves this and then some." Daniel said feeling built up anger threatening to pour over. He took some deep breaths to calm down.

"That may be true but this is a fight between the two of you, not Sara. You are dragging her in this and she has become a pawn in the game. She is weak and if you don't stop this now Emily will destroy her. I would know because I did the same with your father's first wife." Victoria said hopping her son would finally listen to her and take her advice.

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't need it. I will handle things how I want" Daniel walked away and headed towards his wife's room.

Emily was in the mirror looking at her reflection. She is notices the dress is a little snug on her but she does not want to have to change to another one, plus there is no time for that. It is best she wears all her fitted clothes while she can before she can't fit them at all. She looks in the mirror to see that Daniel has walked into the room.

She sighs "Excuse the mess. Did some retail therapy to cheer me up and I had trouble deciding what to wear. You know how it goes" Emily smiled and turned to Daniel.

"I don't care just know you will be cleaning it for yourself. I fired the servant staff. The family dirty laundry is being aired out by someone from servant chain. No one owned up to it, so I hired to fire all of them"

Emily shook her head "That's not fair Daniel, they did not deserve that"

"It's strange how my family's secrets were never told for as long as I can remember. But now they are." When Daniel didn't get a response from Emily he chuckled.

"It's funny that you still think I am a blind fool"

Emily walked up to Daniel "You want to know what I am really thinking? Okay, I will spill. You see I keep asking myself why he cheated. I know you stepped outside of our relationship way before our wedding night. Did you lose interest? Look I am not acting this way for nothing or because I am bored" She whispered into Daniel's ear "I am fighting for us, for our marriage and for our child" She stepped back and looked into his eyes. She sees he is starting to waiver and puts her hands on his chest

Daniel stepped back from Emily "You know I used to think you were so innocent and caring. All that concern you displayed and the fake angelic smiles were all bullshit. So if anything else suspicious happens in this house, I will know you were behind it. And other people will suffer for your mistakes. And I will keep doing so until you realize I want you to get your crap and go. You can no longer be part of my life. Once we see if that baby is mines, I will determine what to do next. If the baby is mines I will get custody and if the baby needs a mother figure, I can always have Sara help. I am sure my mother will pitch in also. Both ways you won't matter, so it is best you just pack up and go to your own home." He smirked seeing anger flash in Emily's eyes.

Emily wanted to smack Daniel for even thinking of taking their child away from her. She may not want her child to grow up without a father but that is what is going to have to happen. Daniel is being too much like his parents, that is the reason why her love for him had started to decline in the first place.

"Daniel I am not the type to give up. And that stunt you pulled with the servants doesn't mean anything. Them not working here does not hurt me. You are just taking money away from them. But they don't need to work here, I will just pay them myself maybe even find them work elsewhere. Anybody you try to hurt, will always be helped by me in the end. So lets just stop all this nonsense and work things out. Emily smiled .

Daniel shook his head and walked away and Emily shrugged.

Emily grabbed her checkbook and went to sit outside. She heard a whistle and saw Nolan walking up to her. "Emily you look beautiful, you have that revenge glow going for you". She smiled and hugged him since she didn't see him since the wedding. When Nolan saw the big check was writing he asked her what the check was for. She explained what happened and they moved onto the topic of getting back at Daniel.

"Daniel is willing to risk me telling his secret just for a divorce. He loves Sara, so she has to go"

Nolan replied and said a clever remark "Another breakup this week in the Hamptons, what's new" Emily shrugged.

"So you don't even want to talk about Aiden?"  
Emily sighed "How is he doing"

"He could be better, that is part of the reason I came to talk to you" Nolan told his friend.

"Look Nolan, I am serious I can't be with Aiden. This is not fair to him, he deserves better." Emily sighed knowing Aiden was her last chance at love. But her feelings for him weren't all there and she couldn't string him along, especially being pregnant with another man's baby.

"I know Emily; I am not here to convince you to get together. I am ready to let him go also. He was only allowed to stay because you asked me to. But now that Mr. London and Niko are constantly going at it, he has to receive his eviction notice. It is so gross" Nolan shivered in disgust.

Emily looked at Nolan in shock "Wait they are in a relationship"

Nolan looked at her in confusion "Yeah I thought you knew".

"No, whatever. I will see you later I got to think" Emily got up and walked away quickly, leaving Nolan bewildered. He got up shook his head and headed home.

Emily changed out of her dress and put on a swimsuit. She needed to take a swim to clear her head.

She swam one lap in the pool then stopped to rest. She couldn't believe Aiden was with Niko but just a few days ago he was claiming that he loved her and was mad because the baby wasn't his.

All the men in her life that she ever had feelings for were paired up somehow.

She doesn't mind Jack being with Margaux because he doesn't need to be pulled into this mess once again. She will always love Jack but she is not good for him. He needs some normalcy and so does Carl; maybe Margaux could do that for him.

Aiden either was playing her for a fool or he just jumped into the next bed with Niko because he was upset at how things ended between him and Emily. It doesn't matter anyways, I couldn't give him all that he wanted, Emily thought to herself.

Then there was Daniel, who was running around town with Sara. He was the worst, because even after all that he has done part of her still loves Daniel. But she has to destroy him and his family to get justice for hers.

Emily shook her head and decided to do another lap. She was swimming to the other end and things got fuzzy.

Next thing she knew she was standing up in the mirror dressed in Nolan's house.

"Emily, what are you doing here" Aiden said.

She looked around shocked, wondering how she got here and why can't she remember anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I do not own revenge, all credit goes to abc and the creators of the show. **

Emily looked around the house confused as to how she got here. Aiden continued to call her name. After finally getting a response from her, she states "I was looking for Nolan but I see he is not here. She heads towards the door but Aiden grabs and stops here.

"Emily we have to talk"

She tries to wiggle out his grasp and says "No were not doing this, I'm getting out of here". Aiden continues to hold firm.

"Emily you have to listen to me. We have to talk about it or else we are done. It's your decision to make".

Emily pulled her arm away. "Just like it was your decision to have sex with Niko". She felt a pang in her head and winced as Aiden looked at her with shock on his face.

Emily took a few deep breaths and walked out of the house. There is no point in fighting with Aiden. Any chance she had at love is now gone, she has to focus solely on her mission and child.

**Back at the Mansion:**

Daniel walked into his house disappointed at today's current events. He lost his job at the magazine all thanks to his dad. He feels his family's antics weighing him down once again. He sighed and looked up to see Sara walking up to him with a smile on her face, looking dressed up.

She grabbed his arm "you're finally home" and walks him towards the backyard.

"The chefs weren't in the kitchen today so I dabbled and cooked us dinner. I made a fresh salad, chicken carbonara, and I nice tiramisu" she smiled at him as she pointed towards the candlelit dinner.

Daniel told her what happened. And she felt bad for him "I wish I could help you Danny".

He smiled "You can. Let's go to Italy tomorrow. I can't stay in this house any longer. I don't care to keep up appearances with Emily. I'm done with all the games. So let's go" he picked her up and spun her around.

Unknown to Daniel, Emily was watching the whole ordeal. And she would make sure she put an end to it,

The next day:

Daniel and Sara walked down the staircase with excites they talked about their plans in Italy. The started to kiss until they heard a voice.

"Sara Marie". The smile dropped from Sara's face as she turned around to see her mother and Emily standing behind her.

Shocked she asked her mother how and what is she doing in the mansion.

Emily explained that she told her mother.

Sara's mother walked up to her. "I cannot believe my smart kind daughter that I raised and nursed back to health would do this, to be with this prince. How did you become a home wrecker, where are the morals that I taught you?"

Sara looked down "Mama it's not like that, Daniel and I are in love. He does not have anything real with Emily".

The anger and disappointment flared in her mother.

"Sara! She almost died along with her baby, and now you are jumping into bed with her husband, what is wrong with you?"

"Mom, Emily isn't so innocent she is mean and vindictive. She tried to trap him and ruin Danny' life. He is happy with me".

Emily decides to step in "That is not true Sara. We were fine until you walked back into his life. I tried to ignore any feelings of jealousy and be understanding of the past you two had. But you took advantage of that, you both did". Emily said looking between Sara and Daniel.

Sara looked at Emily with disgust on her face wishing she could slap her in that very moment.

"Sara, let's go" her mom said heading towards the door. Sara turned and shook her head. "Mama I love you, but I'm staying. You are just going to have to bud out"

Disappointment filled her mother as she stepped towards her daughter. "You are no longer my daughter. Emily I am sorry for the pain you are going through. I wish you well". Sara's mom left the house and Sara felt pain and hurt rush through her. Daniel tried to comfort her but Sara ran up the stairs. Emily smiled triumphantly as Daniel looked at her with hate before he ran after Sara.

She smiled, by the end of the night Sara will be gone.

Later that evening, Sara walks into the office Daniel is residing in. He has a glass of wine in his hand and smiles as he sees her. She apologizes to him for causing them to miss their flight. He simply smiles back at her and explains that when you fly on a private jet, there is no such thing as missing a flight.

Sara sighed. "Danny I can't go with you to Italy"

He shrugged "That's fine. We can stay in New York and go get a suite in a hotel and spend some time in the city"

Sara shook her head at Daniel not understanding what she is trying to say. "Daniel I can't go with you anywhere. Emily is never going to give up on you. She purposely destroyed my relationship with my mother today. If she can do that, she will do worse if we continue this relationship. I get what my mom was saying, I can't do this anymore it's not right. My love for you isn't enough" She said staring deeply into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel felt any ounce he had of happiness disappear. His relationship with Sara is once again breaking apart at the seams. He wants to stay with her but he knows it's for the best that the end this before she gets hurt even more. He has already ruined her life enough. He gently grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him and kissed her goodbye.

She whispered goodbye to him and walked away.

Daniel felt a hot rage build in him. He had a couple more drinks and slapped the glass down to the floor. He rushed up the stairs to Emily's room. He could never be happy due to people like his mother and Emily's devious behaviors.

He reached the entrance to her room and as he spoke, he felt the rage bubbling up in him. "Sara left, its over between us" He saw a little smirk on Emily's face and he felt like the straw that broke the camel's back.

He walked closer to her "You got what you wanted, didn't you Emily? To finally break me" He roughly grabbed her head and pushed her to the bed pinning her down.

Emily looked back and smiled at him even though she is feeling a little pain on her side due to Daniel's physical aggression. She knows she still has to play the role of the crazy gold digging wife to get under Daniel's skin.

"Daniel you know I told you I was not going to give up on us and our family. So yes this is what I wanted" Daniel pushed her head down into the bed some more. "You crazy bitch, there is no us. You killed me, I'm dead on the inside" Daniel said hurt at all the shit Emily put him through. All the trust and love he ever had for her been built on a devious lie. The pain he felt goes beyond what just happened with Sara. He loved her and believed her to be the one person he could count on, it was the worst betrayal he has ever felt.

"So am I Daniel. You took from me, your whole family did. So now I am going to take from you. I am an empty shell of what I used to be. But I grin and bear it to do what needs to be done. We are both horrible to each other, but don't you see we are a perfect match". Daniel looked down at her in disgust. He slammed her head back on the bed again and backs away from her. He wondered what she meant by his whole family taking from her. Emily winces in pain but calls out to him before leaving. She does not look back at him to see if he is there because she does not hear his footsteps exiting the room.

"Daniel, I do not care how hurt you are, but if you EVER lay hands on me and put my child in danger again. I will really make your life a living hell". She heard slight movement and knowing he left she moved on the bed a little. She felt that migraine coming back plus the pain on her side. Her head was pounding hard and her vision got blurry. Then things went black. When Emily opened her eyes again, she saw white curtains flowing due to the morning breeze.

She looked around wondering where she is, and heard humming coming from the bathroom. To her horror she saw Conrad fixing his shirt. "Good morning, you were fantastic last night, until our next rendezvous Emily". He smiled, picked up his jacket and walked out the room.

Emily looked down to see herself in pajamas. She prayed she did not sleep with Conrad or that he took advantage of her while she was knocked out. She felt a horrible churning in her stomach once again sick at the thought of being touched by Conrad. She jumped out the bed and rushed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet in time to empty the contents of her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own Revenge. All credits belong to abc and the creators and producers of the show.**

**Thank you for your patience on my updates. I will not guarantee that I will be updating so frequently, but I will try.**

**At The Doctor's Office**

"Well Mrs. Grayson according to your scans you do not have any physical or neurological trauma, you have recovered from your unfortunate situation quite nicely. However, I do see some swelling in your frontal lobes". The doctor told Emily.

"So that would explain my severe headaches and blackouts that cause me not to be able to recall what I've been doing for long periods of time?"

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you with that, maybe your issues are more emotional and it mentally affecting you. You should talk to someone. After such traumatic events; it's a wonder you haven't looked into therapy yet".

Emily sighed and thanked the doctor for her help. It looks like she is going to have to figure things out for herself, and fast.

**At the beach:**

Daniel is brushing up on his golf skills when his sister Charlotte walks up to him. He smiles and greats her with a hug realizing, that after the whole boat incident he hasn't spoken to her in a while.

"Daniel, as you know my birthday is tomorrow. Oh? No you don't, because you forgot. Once again, so let's safe ourselves the trouble and I will tell you want I want"

Daniel bowed his head in shame, silently admitting that she was right. "Shoot Char"

"Well, I would like a job at Vouleez since the design institute rejected me. At least at the magazine, I would still be involved with fashion and design".

Daniel gave a bitter laugh "You can have my job if you want, Dad got me fired. Maybe he will lift his grubby fingers to help you. But one thing for sure is I am certainly going to throw you the best birthday party ever. Don't worry about anything, besides what you are wearing. Its me and you char against everyone else".

Daniel turns around to swing his golf ball.

**At Nolan's house:**

Emily walks in to notice Aiden's shirts folded neatly on one of Nolan's couches. "What's going on, where's Aiden?"

Nolan took his eyes of his tablet and sat up more on the couch. "Bond is packing up and is about to be on his first flight out of here. I didn't tell him you were stopping by. Did you wish to say goodbye to him?"

Emily sighed and walked toward the couch. As she sat next to Nolan, she figured maybe Aiden leaving is for the best. The Hamptons brings nothing but pain and drama. "No Nolan, it's okay. It might be for the best. There is too much going on and I don't even know what's going on with me".

"Well I have the last twelve hours of footage from the hotel you were at with Conrad the other night" As Emily watched the video all she felt is confusion. Why she is at the bar with Conrad and what could they possibly have to talk about? Thank God we didn't do anything though she thought to herself.

"Ems maybe you should seek help from a therapist, this is too risky" Nolan advised her.

"No, what is risky is telling my deepest and darkest secrets to a therapist especially when I am having these blackouts. Who knows what I would say". Emily wondered what could she do to fix this situation, she is becoming desperate and to get to the bottom of this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled out her phone and answered the call.

"Emily, this is Stevie Grayson"

"Yes?" Emily questioned wondering why this woman was calling her.

"I'm in town, and I am ready to process your divorce. Tell me when you are able to meet up with me and we will get this thing started" Stevie said.

Shocked but careful not to let it slip Emily responds by saying "Okay, talk to you later" in a polite but stern voice.

She put her cell phone down and leaned back on Nolan's couch. She needed to close her eyes for a few seconds before she explains to Nolan what she just found out.

**Later in the Day:**

Daniel is walking through Grayson manor with the event planner for Charlotte's birthday party. As they walk into the foyer, Daniel sees Emily and make sure to put up the happily newlywed couple act.

"Oh look she is right here. Clarissa this is Emily my wife. Emily this is Clarissa the event planner for Charlotte's party".

"Hello Emily, I have heard a lot about you from your husband. You've been through a lot, it must be great to have such a wonderful husband and family behind you to help you through these difficult times" the event planner stated to Emily.

Emily looked at Daniel then back at Clarissa. "Oh you have no idea" Emily said look at Daniel.

Not catching on to the meaning of Emily's words Clarissa "I think I do have some idea, this man is doing everything he can for his sister's birthday"

Emily looked at Daniel "How sweet of you to do this for Charlotte's birthday Daniel"

Daniel smirked "Well you know I would do anything for the people I love and care for". Daniel looked deeply at Emily trying to point out to her that he no longer cares for her and if wasn't for there being the chance that the baby is his, he wouldn't even spare her a cracker to save her from starvation.

Clarissa not catching onto the tension in the room, alerts the two that she is going to the back to check on the floral arrangements

Emily rolled her eyes and attempted to walk away from Daniel, but his next words stopped her in her tracks,

"Well I was told you didn't come home last night. What or shall I say who might you have been doing". Emily smiled at him, "What does it matter to you, you don't care what happens to me. Proof of this was shown last night after you man-handled me. Seems a little abusive Daniel, but it's find you will regret it soon".

Daniel looked at her in disgust but he was disgusted with her and himself. No matter how angry he is, he shouldn't treat a woman like that, especially one who may be caring his child. But he still could not show any form of regret in regards to his behavior towards her. "Oh darling, the only thing I will ever regret is getting married to you" He walked away to continue making decisions on Charlotte's party.

**Hours Later**

During her discussion with Stevie, she tells woman that she wants to get the divorce done as soon as possible. That she would rather not have anything to do with the Grayson's anymore but right now is not a good time and if they can postpone the procedure for a couple of days where she has more of a clear mind. She blames the pain medication she is taking for making her not feel like herself.

Stevie stood up from the table and sighed "Yes we can Emily, but I can see in your eyes that your hesitancy about signing is not from any medication. You have a look of love in your eyes mixed with anger and I can tell it is towards the man you are looking to separate from. Make your decisions wisely" And with that statement Stevie walked away.

As Stevie left, the room started to get blurry again. The familiar migraine came back and all Emily could do is shut her eyes tight to stop the pain.

When she opened them again she was in lounge clothes and in Daniel's room. He walks through the door with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Emily"? He questions in a stern and inquisitive voice.

"I can't let things be like this" she announced and rushed over to Daniel and placed her lips onto his roughly.

Instead of pushing her away Daniel welcomed her kiss and kiss back passionately. His anger and residual love for her mixed with the large amount of alcohol he just consumed denied him from coming to his senses.

He pushed Emily pack on his bed and they quickly discarded each other's clothes to fall away to a night of passion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own revenge, or anything that took place season 3. I am just reimagining certain parts. All credit belongs to abc network and to the creators and writers of the show.**

Emily hears Nolan calling her out of her deep slumber. She sits up and realizes she is on her porch swing. She looks to see she is in her jeans from yesterday and white t shirt that clearly didn't belong to her. She hears Nolan sigh and shake his head. The concern for Emily is written all over his face while confusion is once again displayed on hers.

"It happened again, didn't it Emily? What can you remember this time?"

"I remember being at the Stowaway meeting with Stevie and telling her I want to divorce Daniel. I almost revealed that my marriage is a sham being that I have such a change of heart that I all of a sudden want to a rush a divorce"

"Ems, that was yesterday. And it seems like blackout Emily wants to tell the truth. Which is dangerous when you're housemates with the enemy"

As Nolan continues to talk to her the headache comes back and her surroundings start to blur again. Emily forces herself to concentrate and keep her eyes open. She blinks and next thing she knows she is hearing a crowd sing happy birthday.

She looks down and sees she is in a party dress and in front of her is Charlotte blowing out the candles on her 7 layer birthday cake. All around her are party guests and not too far from her was Victoria, Daniel, and Conrad.

Emily walks away and calls Nolan, unfortunately she only got his voicemail. So she decides to leave a message asking him to call her immediately.

As she walks further into the party, she sees Victoria. Time to put back up the sweet façade while also taking a few jabs at Victoria she thought to herself.

"Daniel threw Charlotte a wonderful birthday party. I can't believe she is 19 now, she is growing up so fast".

Victoria grins "Yes, birthdays are a wonderful celebration. To a mother it is a reminder of the miracle God bestowed upon her. And each year as her child grows, she is once again brought back to the first day she was given the gift of having a child and bonding with them. Unfortunately for you, that may be an experience you will never get. If you so happen to lose that baby, it will be your last chance. Even if the child makes it and turns out to be Daniel's be sure that you will never see it once you give birth".

Hatred fills in Emily and her smile drops. She gives Victoria a pointed look.

"It makes me wonder who are your parents, what happened to them, why were they cursed with you, and why do you still exist?" Victoria smiled knowing she struck a nerve and walked away.

Behind them, Daniel stands taking a drink while overhearing their conversation. He sees the anger and sadness flash on her face. But it left quickly once she sees Charlotte and Conrad. He overhears Emily's excitement when she congratulates Charlotte for the internship. "Emily that's exactly what you said half an hour ago when the party just started" He sees Emily's smile drop again and confusion sweeps her face "Oh right, it's just sounds so great every time I hear it". Charlotte walks away and to keep from anyone overhearing them so does Conrad and Emily.

Daniel furrows his eyebrows wondering what is going on with his estranged wife. When he woke up this morning he saw Emily's top on his bedroom floor. This brought back flashes of what happened last night. She was more like the old Emily, the one he could stand. But something was different, she was a bit more aggressive this time and desperate. He didn't understand why she slept with him last night if she didn't love him. But more importantly why did he? All Daniel could do was blame it on the alcohol and get ready for setting up for Charlotte's party.

"Well my dear, I would like to give you credit for calling my ex last night"

Emily still trying to understand what she had cooked up tried to be vague and intriguing for Conrad to explain the plan. "Have you heard from Stevie, I would like to know her response to the plan"

"Well she remains optimistic. But Emily, I just want you to know if for any reason you ever feel threatened by my son, don't hesitate to call. The suite at the South Fork Inn will always be open to you in your time of need. It can be a safe haven for you if need be".

Emily smiled again hesitantly "I will be okay Conrad, but thanks for your help"

Conrad nodded "No problem my dear" and walked away.

Emily checked her phone to look for any messages and updates from Nolan.

Across the room stood Daniel at the bar, babysitting a glass of whiskey while staring at Emily. He heard someone walk up to him to see it was his former partner Margaux. He rolled his eyes and moved to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm.

"Please Daniel, listen to me. I did not want to get rid of you, but your father forced me to. I'm doing everything to save Vouleez for both of us. I want to know how our fathers are related"

Daniel took a gulp of his drink and shrugged "Years ago they had business relations due to your dad's investments in my family's company. But they haven't really had much contact since then"

"Well why are they in contact now"

Once again Daniel shrugged "I don't know. My dad is in cahoots with a lot of people now. There is one I am currently trying to figure out. If you will excuse me" Daniel walked away from the bar to try and follow after Emily. Unfortunately for him, Emily made a quick exit and he was unable to catch up to her.

**Nolan's House**

Emily watched the video of her going off on Nolan and saying horrible insults to him. She shook her head in shame unable to believe that she would say such things to her best friend.

"I'm sorry for saying those things Nolan"

"I am fine, but you obviously are not. You are running blind on this mission due to these blackouts. I wish we could put everything on pause and I can keep you locked in a safe house until things get back to normal. I do have a guest room free now that double o seven is leaving. He packs horribly though. I can't believe he left all the stuff here"

Emily sees a purple material in the box and picks it up realizing what it is. "This goes with Takeda's sword; I was the only one who had it. How did it get mixed up in Aiden's things?

"Ems I think blackout Ems planted it in his room in the hopes that Niko would find it"

Agreeing with Nolan, "I got to go" and she rushed out his house. Nolan sighed and prayed that his friend stays safe.

**Takeda's rental home**

Emily walks into the house to see candles everywhere and Aiden tied up to a chair. She carefully walks towards him and checks to see if he is okay. He is unconscious but still breathing well.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" She heard a voice state. Emily looked up to see Niko holding Takeda's sword.

"I can't believe my father boasted so much about you. Picking a failure over me, an unfocused student that you are. It's a shame how out of touch and practice you are and amazing how both of us were his students" Niko stated menacingly.

"Yes but I was top of the class" Emily retorted. Niko swung the Katana at Emily but due to quick reflexes Emily dodge it. Niko moves it again towards Emily but got rewarded with a hit on her side. Niko head-butts Emily and kicks her in her thigh. Niko tries once again to aim the sword towards Emily this time by her abdomen knowing it might kill two people at the same time. But her revenge was blinding her and all she wanted was to get back at those her were responsible or her father's death.

Emily jumped back and quickly kicked Niko in her stomach knocking the woman down. Niko accidentally drops her weapon in surprise/ Emily grabbed the katana and aimed it towards Niko. Unbeknownst to the two warriors Aiden was quickly untying his bonds.

"That's it" Aiden yells. "Emily ease off of her, she doesn't deserve this. She is just mad"

Emily backed away slowly while Niko stood up. "Aiden I loved you, and you stabbed me and my father in the back. How could you do this?" The hurt and anger evident on Niko's face.

"You have it all wrong. Your father's ways were dangerous. He was just making assassins for his own needs. He did not do anything for justice. He betrayed all of us. Please don't follow down his dark path. Just go and I hope one day in your heart you will find a way to forgive"

Niko looked at the two and walked away.

"Thank you for saving me, but at the same time you caused all of this for planting the sword Emily. Please explain why did you do it, why do you hate me?"

"I don't know why I did it. But one thing for sure is I don't hate you. I haven't been myself. I get blackouts and do this weird things and I can't remember half of the day. Maybe it was my subconscious trying to push you away and hoping you would get out of town and away from me. I put everyone I care about in danger even when I don't mean too. And I figured it was best if you got away from me that way you can move on. I can't give you the love and family you deserve".

"Well for what it is worth Emily, I think you pretty much implied this once you gained back your memory, you are obviously conflicted about your feelings for whatever reasons. I suggest you seek help, now, before you put more lives you care about in danger" Aiden said look at Emily's abdomen and then walks away.

Emily cursed at herself; she put her child in danger today. She needs to do something quick before she loses the one thing she has to hold onto. Her only hope at happiness.

**Grayson Mansion**

Daniel sat in his office back at it again with the liquor. Charlotte walks in thanking her brother for a party. She senses something is off with him and asks him what's wrong.

"Char, I think Emily is out for me. She is in cahoots with dad. A private investigator told me that they were spotted taking at the South Fork in for quite a while"

"Why would she trust him when his mistress almost killed her".

Making sure he doesn't reveal himself Daniel simply says "I have no clue, but I will find out. I just need your help. Vouleez is now under Dad's control. Now that you work there you can find out whatever he has planned. Remember Charlotte, it's us against the world". Charlotte hesitantly nodded.

**The next morning**

Nolan and Emily sat in the kitchen. He asked her what the diagnosis from the doctor is. Unfortunately, the doctor still didn't have any real answers. All tests show up negative and Emily seems to be okay.

Weary of what he is about to say next, Nolan beats around the bush, till Emily just tells him to say what's on his mind.

"I'm sorry but what if this is what happened to your mother. Didn't she have her first episode around this age?"

Emily felt her heart drop "Yeah, when she tried to drown me. They tried everything to help my mom, but it clearly didn't work. Why would it be different for me?" Emily just felt like giving up. If her child makes it, they will be subjected to a lunatic for a mother, how fair is that?

"Emily don't give up hope, it will be okay. You have plenty people who will help"

"Nolan look what I've done. I tried to set up Aiden, I lashed out at you. What next, I am going after the people I love more than the enemy. How can I bring a child into this world knowing she might live the same fate as me" Tears started streaming down her face. Nolan pulled her in for a hug to try and comfort her, wishing there was more he can do to aid her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I'm sorry readers for not updating in a while. I had chapters 13 and 14 typed up on my laptop but it has failed me. The wifi button wasn't working and now the screen is black and won't turn on. I am trying to get my computer fixed or find a way to retrieve the documents. I would like to get the documents back or I might have to retype it. I just hope it starts working again soon , so I can update. Please bare with me. Thanks for reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfortunately I have to rewrite the next few chapters. It might not be the same due to me writing them so long ago. I have to type it up on my tablet…smh let's see how this works. But I will try my best to make it enjoyable. Thanks for your patience. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer I don't own revenge or any of its characters, credit belongs to abc.**

Emily walks up the stairs to her beach house. She looks at the scenery then down to the carving of the infinity symbol on the wood. She pulls out a pocket knife and stabs into it repeatedly.

**A few hrs later at Nolan's house**

Emily walks into her friends house in panic.

"I blacked out again, one minute I'm at the manor then I'm on my porch with a pocketknife."

Nolan stood up as he felt feelings of concern run through him. His best friend obviously is in a bad space and needs help. Walking up to her, he treads lightly as he begins to say his next words.

"Ems, maybe we should finally…" Emily obviously knows what her friend is about to say and cuts him off stating she doesn't need to see a doctor.

"We can leave town Emily, this is destroying you."

Emily turned away from him in frustration "I need to finish what I started"

"So what are you going to do Emily, you can barely remember what you did a few hrs ago"

She heads towards the door and turns back to him "I'm going to end this, by killing them all".

As soon as she leaves, Nolan decides to go to the one person who can help her…Aiden.

**Conrad's Hotel room**

Emily walks in and starts to sleuth around the room. She hears someone enter with a key and quickly hides under the bed. A few seconds later she feels someone dragging her from under and everything goes black.

When she finally comes to, she sees she is in a dark damp area. It looks like a warehouse. She feels someone taking off her blindfold and sees Aiden.

"What are you doing, untie me. Werent you supposed to be leaving anyways?"

"Emily you need my help, you are doing everything in the dark. I'm here to give you that flashlight. Takeda had a special way of helping you, I will follow his lead"

Emily looks to her left and sees a tub of ice cold water. She gets a flashback of the last time takeda helped her and her being underwater.

She looks back up at Aiden and warns him not to do it, but he moved too quick. In the next instant her head is submerged into the cold water bath.

A few seconds laer he brings her head back up. She states that this method is useless but Aiden persists. "You have been screwing up our planes, you going back to normal with fix it and I can be on the next flight out. You don't know who your fighting against anymore"

"i know who are my rivals, trust me"

"you mean the graysons, it doesnt seem like it. You see Emily it seems like your real enemy is yourself". Aiden submerged Emily under water once again. While underwater she remembers something from her childhood. She sees her father running after her."

When Aiden brings her back up she states her father is the cause of all the problems.

Aiden sits her back down on the chair and unties Emily.

She explains to Aiden how she ran away from her father when she was younfer after seeing him in bed with Victoria. Her father had yelled at her because of Victoria and refused to listen to her warnings about the woman. He stated that he is going to marry Victoria and they are going to be a family.

Feeling tears come down her eyes, Emily states "He got what he wanted. I'm part of the Grayson family now and I hate it". She feels Aiden embrace her as she continues to cry. After a few minutes Aiden feels her shiver a little.

"Let's get you to Nolan's and into some dry clothes. It would be too dangerous to go back to the beach house, someone might see us"

Emily nodded as he helped her stand up.

"I have a towel in the car, can't have a pregnant lady get sick on my watch"

Emily laughs a little knowing he is trying to cheer her up "You should've thought of that before you tried to drown me in the tub of water. But thanks, I am able to remember my actions from the blackouts"

"No problem, I want to see you get your happy ending"

"I don't know if thats possible, i might end up miserable like my father did.

Aiden shook his head "He was happy with you and he wishes you happiness. His only error was being in love with the wrong woman" Aiden looks at her and Emily gets the hint.

"i just have to clear my father's name"

Aiden nods "yes the real you is back" Emily gives a look of thanks and feels Aiden's face moving closer to hers.

She moves her head back to hint that she does not want to kiss him. She puts her head down "Aiden, we talked about this. I'm strictly about revenge and then I will dedicate my time to raising my child. I don't have time for love it will get in my way. Also you deserve better than me. You need to find the light at the end of the tunnel. I can't be that, I'm in darkness myself. I can't pull you out, I may bring you in deeper. Can we just be friends?"

Aiden sighed, he didnt want to argue at this moment. He walked to the car knowing she would follow.

**Beach house**

After coming back from Nolan's, Emily walks to her porch. She stands near the carved double infinity symbol and remembers when her father created it.

She moves to the swing and looks at the beach. Hoping she can be a good mother to her child as her father was a great parent to her. She does not want her child to end up feeling abandoned like she did for a while.

**Grayson Mansion**

Daniel is in the home office talking to the private investigator he hired to track Emily.

"Any new information?"

"You're wife is tough to follow. But I got what you needed. She is not working with your father, it more looks like she is working against him".

Daniel frowned in confusion"But why would she do that?

"I don't know, but she broke into his room earlier and then some guy came in and they left. I found them by this warehouse." The P.I gives Daniel and envelope. He takes it and opens it. Daniel sees a photo of Aiden and Emily in an embrace and like they are about to kiss.

He shakes his head and feels jealousy run through him and masks it with a smile. Mr. Aiden is going to help me rid this woman from my life.

**Beach House**

Emily removes the spreads from her couch since she is moving back into her home. She walks by and sees a picture of her and Daniel. It is from their first engagement, when he made that romantic proposal on the boat in the rain. A time where she was blinded by love and nearly ruined her mission. She had forgotten his true Grayson nature. Emily went thought about tossing it in the garbage but decided she might need it to keep up her facade.

She hears Nolan entering. "Ems, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better. I have things to fix, but its better now that i'm out the manor and more focused."

Nolan smiled "With that in mind i have something for you"

He goes into his back and pulls out a new and improved infinity box.

"Only your hand can open it" Her finger opened it and she saw a picture of her dad and her first sonogram in it, along with the documents she needs to take down those who have wronged her family."

She smled "this is perfect motivation, thank you".

Emily opens up her father's diary and reads that Stevie Grayson was her father's lawyer and how she failed him due to her alcoholism. Emily told Nolan her concerns and expresses how she has to dig into Stevie's past.


End file.
